Marco Polo
by orangepencils
Summary: How he hated the game, but it made the Canadian happy so every summer, they would play, in the pool, in the backyard, with the sun hitting their backs.


**Marco Polo**

**288**

**A thought that turned into a one-shot. Are we impressed? No, no we're not.**

**Disclaimer: The weather does not go with this story, but meh, it's sunny in my heart.**

Marco Polo

Gilbert hated playing this game. Well, it's not that he hated it, but he wasn't exactly the best of players. For some reason, every summer, it was the same thing and Matthew managed to convince him to play.

It would start off easy enough for him, innocent even. They would be swimming in the pool, in the backyard, as the sun shone brightly on their backs and then Canada would ask him if he wanted to play a game. Of course, he always fell for the trick and plus, he wouldn't be able to say no to his lover even if he was paid a hefty sum and offered all the beer and maple syrup of the world. That's how bad he had it now.

Prussia would always try to wheedle his way out of it at first, trying to find some excuse that wasn't lame or anything, but they all sounded pretty un-awesome to him so in the end, he would say yes and it would make the Canadian happy. The things he did for the younger man.

Matthew even went as far as to volunteer to be the first one to go and that only made things worse, in a way. He knew that he wouldn't be quiet in the water even if his life depended on it, but Canada insisted and he agreed to it.

Gilbert would try not to splash around too much, but it was nearly impossible. If he wasn't making any noise because of that, then he would accidentally laugh really loudly when Matthew was really close by and then the younger man would be on him in a matter of seconds.

It always amazed him to see how quickly Canada could move under the water or in it. He was like a fish, or maybe more like a shark who wouldn't let go of its prey until he had caught it.

Prussia never stood a chance against Canada and they both knew it. Once he would be it, Gilbert would be stuck in that place for quite some time.

He would listen attentively for any little noise, but Matthew was quiet, too much so, that there would barely be a ripple in the water. He would swim to one side, thinking that the younger man was there, only to come face to face with a floatable mattress or the little device that let the water in the pool. It was as if Matthew was invisible.

"Marco?" He would ask and stop moving so that he could better hear Canada's calm and quiet voice. Why was it that at times like these, the Canadian was quieter than usual; more silent, not a whisper above the sound of summer?

"Polo." Would be the barely there reply. It would always come from the complete opposite direction from where he was. He would start swimming as fast as he could, what with his eyes closed, in the hopes of getting to Canada in time to catch him, but by the time he almost collided with the wall of the pool, Matthew was far gone.

Gilbert would remain where he was, listening, turning on the spot. He would hear the wind mess with his head, making the water shift about, but Canada was as quiet, moving with the grace of a sea creature.

There would be a moment where he would hear the slightest little swish and he would advance as silently as possible, towards the sound, one step at a time, seemingly not moving when in truth he was, getting closer to him, but further as Matthew would swim away yet again.

It was frustrating. Infuriating, to be so close and yet so far away. Gilbert had no skills at this game, but Matthew had a bit of an unfair advantage. He swam to the shallow end, where he could stand on his two feet and he waited.

"Marco?" He asked.

"Polo." Came the whispered answer from behind, so quiet, so close. Before he even had the chance to realize what was going on, to grasp the reality, lips were pressed to his and just when he tried to close his arms around the other man's shoulders, he was gone, again. The game was far from being over.

**OWARI**

**I love my ending. **

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: June 3****rd**** 2010, 6:49pm**

**Finished writing: June 3****rd**** 2010, 7:26pm**

**Started typing: June 10****th**** 2010, 2:49pm**

**Finished typing: June 10****th**** 2010, 3:12pm**


End file.
